Today's assorted digital tidbits (five-star ratings, Likes, check-in's, etc.) don't substantially change what it feels like to be somewhere, physically. Shop owners, librarians, city planners and others spend untold amounts of money both to create the right ambiance within their physical space and to create their digital website. However, there is often a gap or disconnect between the digital presence and the ambiance of the actual physical location.